


10:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl carried him from his sermon.





	10:40 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl carried him from his sermon after he recalled ordering her to drop everything to help him with farm tasks earlier.

THE END


End file.
